What If: The Wolff Family Tragedy Never Happened?
by DisguisedDreamer
Summary: 'A Rush Of Dog Days' one-shot spin-off. How would Katrina, Evan and the guys meet if the Wolff Family Tragedy never happened? And what would happen afterwards? Can stand alone, but might be a little confusing.


**(A/N): To clarify things, this is a spin-off one-shot of 'A Rush Of Dog Days', but it can stand alone. I don't own Big Time Rush or the song **_**Just A Kiss**_** by **_**Lady Antebellum**_**. Now, ENJOY!**

What If: The Wolff Family Tragedy Never Happened?

Sixteen-year-old Katrina Wolff was sitting in the living room, working on her homework. For the first time in a while, she didn't have a modeling gig. The two dogs of the house were surrounding her, staring. She had a bag of chips next to her. Smiling at the drooling dogs, she grabbed a chip and placed it in her mouth. As she chewed it, the dogs licked their lips. Katrina giggled before going back to her homework.

The front door opened and her eighteen-year-old brother, Evan, barged in. The dogs barked, but didn't move. Katrina looked up just in time to see him shut the door. He was carrying a duffel bag that looked heavy.

"How was hockey practice?" Katrina called out to him.

"Stupid freshmen don't know what they're doing," Evan complained as he came over to talk to Katrina. He patted the dogs and they wagged their tails, looking up at him for a second before focusing back on the chips.

Katrina laughed, "You said that about the seniors when you were a freshman."

"True," Evan agreed, "I've just got natural talent."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The dogs barked and ran over to the door. Evan smirked as he grabbed the bag of chips and told Katrina, "You can get that, right?" He left the room, taking the chips with him.

"Oh thanks!" Katrina yelled after him sarcastically, "I didn't want the rest of those chips anyways!" She got up off the couch and headed for the front door. Smiling, she blocked the dogs so she could open the door. On the doorstep were four boys who looked to be her age, a young girl and a woman that seemed like the mother of at least one of them. Katrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Katrina," the woman spoke up, "It's been so long since I've seen you. You've gotten so big!"

Katrina tilted her head as one of her eyes twitched. She opened her mouth to scream, "MOM!" She shut the door without thinking what the people on the doorstep would think. Running through the house, she finally found her mom in their study. Her mom looked at Katrina from the top of her book. "There are some weird people on our doorstep. One's a woman, another is a little girl and there are four guys that look to be my age there too."

"What's this about guys your age?" Evan peeked into the room from the hallway.

"You have the ears of a bat," Katrina mentioned.

"Only when it comes to you dating," Evan added. "Now, who are they and what are they doing here and did any of them make a move on you?" Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Hold that thought, Evan," Mrs. Wolff insisted before turning to her daughter. "Did the woman have red hair, was a little skinny and seemed to know you even though you've never met her before?"

Katrina looked shocked, "Yeah, do you know her?" Mrs. Wolff smiled, but didn't respond. She got out of her armchair and left the room. Katrina and Evan exchanged looks before they raced after their mom.

"Mom," Evan started, "What's going on?" Mrs. Wolff didn't answer. As they passed the stairs on the way to the front door, Vergil came running downstairs.

"What happened?" Vergil asked, "I heard Kat scream. Did someone play a prank on her?"

"There are weird people at our door," Katrina explained, seeming to be annoyed by her younger brother.

"They aren't weird," Mrs. Wolff insisted as she finally got to the door. Katrina, Evan and Vergil held back as they watched their mom open the door. She smiled at the people on the doorstep. "Jenn! It's been so long!" She pulled in the woman for a hug.

"I had to come see you when we were in the neighborhood," the woman insisted. Katrina looked over the group surrounding the hugging women. The boys seemed confused while the little girl just looked annoyed. That's when Katrina noticed something interesting.

Evan must have noticed too cause he whispered it to Katrina, "Why does that boy look like me?" He was pointing at the only blonde in the group.

"Why does that girl look like I did when I was younger?" Katrina replied. They looked at each other in confusion before they looked back at the crowded group.

Mrs. Wolff pulled away, "Well, come on in!" The woman and the little girl walked in like it was nothing, but the boys seemed a little hesitant. Mrs. Wolff led the woman and girl into the living room and Vergil followed them, leaving Katrina and Evan with the boys. They stood in the entrance hall awkwardly until one boy stepped forward.

He had longish brown hair and had a smirk on his face as he spoke to Katrina, "Hello, I'm James. And your name is?"

Evan growled as he stepped between the two, "She's not interested." He glared murderously at James.

James stepped back and turned to the others, "I say we go join the others." They nodded and hurried towards the living room.

Katrina smacked Evan, "Do you really have to scare EVERY guy that tries to hit on me?"

"Yes," Evan insisted. Katrina rolled her eyes again before the two siblings went into the living room.

"You know that Dominic said that it would be best that they didn't meet," Mrs. Wolff was saying.

"I remember," the woman responded, "But the guys here have been signed as a band with Rocque Records. I thought that might change his mind."

"Really?" Now Mrs. Wolff seemed really interested.

"Great," Evan muttered to Katrina. "Another boy band for you to obsess about." She elbowed him. The guys looked over at her and she smiled innocently at them.

"You do realize that I'm sixteen and should be allowed to date," Katrina mumbled to Evan, hoping that none of the guys heard.

"Not when you're a famous model," Evan replied. Katrina groaned in aggravation.

"Mom," Vergil piped up, cutting off all conversations, "Who are these people?"

"Oh!" Mrs. Wolff responded, "I forgot that you didn't know each other! Evan, Katrina, Vergil, this is Jennifer Knight, your aunt."

"WHAT?" Katrina, Evan, Vergil, the boys and the young girl yelled.

"Yep," Mrs. Wolff nodded, "Your father didn't want you to know because we're famous and they're, well, not."

"Wait," James spoke, "They're famous? I don't recognize them."

"I'm Evan Wolff," Evan introduced himself, "The sports player. I've been offered full-ride scholarships at colleges across the country to play sports of any type for them. I've played with the Kings, the Angels and the Lakers in their practice sessions. Next week, I get to play with the Raiders. I play for every sports team at my high school and I'm captain of each one. I'm also on a Minor Baseball League associated with the Angels." The guys' and the girl's jaws dropped as Evan rattled off his accomplishments.

"I'm Vergil Wolff," Vergil took over, "The actor. I've mostly done background stuff, but I have had a few named roles. I've appeared in a few TV shows. I would name them, but there would be too many. But I have been offered my first starring role in an upcoming comedy, 'Bite City'." Mrs. Wolff smiled, proud of the accomplishments that the boys have stated. The group turned to look at Katrina.

"And I'm Katrina Wolff," Katrina finished the introductions, "The model. I mostly do ads for companies, but I've been known to represent certain items. I've got a lifetime supply of lip-gloss from CandyGirl because I'm one of their spokesmodels. I've done runway shows all over the world, but I try to stay as close to home as possible. There have been talks about raising my status to supermodel, especially since I've got a gig next week for the cover of Teen Sports, swimsuit edition." Evan scowled at this.

Suddenly, James was right next to her, "So, you're a model. That's great. I've wanted to be a model too." He waggled his eyebrows at Katrina. That's when Evan stepped in between the two, giving James another glare that could kill. James backed up a bit. "On second thought, why don't I just think about modeling somewhere else?" He went over to hide behind the boy with the helmet. Evan scanned the boys as though daring any of them to take another step towards his sister.

"I also have five younger children," Mrs. Wolff explained, "But they're all out with their father or still at school."

"Why don't you kids go get to know each other while Penny and I catch up?" Mrs. Knight suggested.

Evan pushed Katrina and Vergil over towards the girl, "Why don't you two talk to her?" He then went over and stood between the guys. "I'd like to have a chat with these guys." Three of them gulped while the blonde boy that looked like Evan shrugged. "Why don't we go play some sports outside?" He practically pushed the four guys out of the room, towards the door.

Katrina turned to the girl, "Do you mind if we go spy on them? I'm worried about what Evan might do."

The girl looked up at the model, "Now you're talking my language. Name's Katie by the way."

"I have to go study my script," Vergil looked like he'd rather be going spying with them, "I'll see you two later." He left the room, heading for the stairs.

"Come on, Katie," Katrina beckoned the girl. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"What are we wearing?" Katie asked Katrina.<p>

"Tree hats," Katrina responded. Both of them had hats with leaves on their heads as they hid in the bushes surrounding the Wolff House. Katrina was peering through binoculars as she stared at the boys playing field hockey. "Now, give me the lowdown on the boys."

"You're weird," Katie observed, "But I like you. So, the blonde boy that looks like your brother, that's Kendall, my older brother. Since our mom is your aunt, I guess that means we're cousins." Katrina nodded with a smile, seeming to like this. "The boy that tried to hit on you, that's James Diamond. He's the pretty boy of the group and always gets the girl." Katrina crinkled her nose in disgust. "The boy with the helmet is Carlos Garcia. He's crazy, but lovable like a puppy. Usually, he has no clue what's actually going on." Katrina giggled at the thought. "And the boy with the spiky hair is Logan. He's the smart one, can be a bit indecisive and always wanted to be a doctor before this. He's the one that keeps the others out of jail."

Katrina didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the guys playing the game. Evan and Kendall had teamed up while the others were trying to keep up with the two sports stars. As Kendall scored his and Evan's team's fifth goal to the other team's none, Evan cheered and ran up to Kendall, giving him a high five.

"I can't believe we're cousins!" Evan spoke to Kendall, "It's so weird."

"It kind of makes sense though, if you look at us," Kendall mentioned. Evan nodded. The two watched as Carlos, Logan and James huddled together to try and find a strategy against the unstoppable duo.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the bushes and everyone looked over to see Katrina practically fall out of them.

"THAT WAS _SO_ NOT COOL, VERGIL!" Katrina yelled. Katie and Vergil popped their heads out of the bushes, laughing at Katrina's misfortune.

"Awesome," Katie noted as she and Vergil bumped fists.

"Come on," Vergil told her, "I think Tanja and Leyla are home. Let's go prank them!" They continued to laugh as they headed inside.

Katrina groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. She glanced over at the guys to see that all of them were staring at her. Awkwardly, she raised her hand to wave at them quickly. Before they could respond, she ran into the house.

"If any of you take a step towards the house," Evan began, "You'll regret it. Now, let's get back to the game." Logan, Carlos and James groaned as they got ready for the beating.

* * *

><p>Inside, Katrina was about to run upstairs, when she heard talking in the dining room. She curiously peered in to see what was going on. Mrs. Knight was talking with Katrina's parents.<p>

"So, are they actually famous yet?" Mr. Wolff spoke up.

"Not exactly," Mrs. Knight replied, "But they are signed at Rocque Records."

"No CDs yet though," Mr. Wolff commented.

"Oh, give them a break, honey," Mrs. Wolff told her husband. "If you work on their careers, they'll do as great as our kids. Just talk to Griffin."

"Fine," Mr. Wolff gave in as he pulled out his cell phone. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just make a phone call." Katrina saw him heading her way so she backed up and sprinted up the stairs. As she passed by Vergil's room, she could have sworn that she heard giggling and plotting.

"There are two of them," Katrina noted. "Great. I'm gonna get hit twice as bad." She rushed into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>That night, after the visitors had left and dinner had been eaten, Katrina found herself in her room, working on homework as she lied down on her stomach on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Evan, smiling at his sister.<p>

"What do you want?" Katrina asked. She was still a little mad at him for stopping the guys from flirting with her.

"I wanted to talk to you about those guys that were here earlier," Evan mentioned. This caused Katrina to raise her eyebrows in shock.

"Are you gonna let me date one of them?" Katrina sat up on her bed and began bouncing on it.

"No." Katrina stopped bouncing and sulked. Evan came over to sit down on Katrina's bed. "James is a player and I don't want your heart broken. Carlos, well, I'm a little worried about his mental health. As for Logan," He hesitated. Katrina looked at him, confused, "I've agreed to let him tutor you."

"Does this mean you'd let me date him?" Katrina asked.

"Didn't I answer that earlier?" Evan responded.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Logan's gonna come by next week to start tutoring. And to make sure neither of you try anything, I'll be there too. Night." He got up and left the room so he could go to bed.

Katrina cleared away her homework and laid back on her bed, smiling to herself, "At least studying with a boy is an improvement." She snapped her fingers and the lights went out. She curled up under her covers and closed her eyes to go into her dreamland.

* * *

><p>The next week, there was a knock on the front door. The dogs came bounding down the stairs and surrounded it. Katrina followed down the stairs at a normal pace. She took a deep breath, fixed her hair a bit, squeezed her way past the dogs and opened the door. Standing on the porch was Logan. He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back.<p>

"Hey," Logan greeted her.

"Hi," Katrina replied.

Suddenly, Evan appeared next to Katrina, "Hello." Katrina's smile disappeared as she rolled her eyes. Logan took a step back, seeming scared of Evan.

"Don't mind him," Katrina insisted, "Come on in. We can study in the dining room." She waited until Logan got inside before she closed the door. The dogs sniffed Logan all over before they ran off, trying to find what else could be going on. Katrina led Logan and Evan into the dining room. She had already brought her homework there. Katrina and Logan sat next to each other while Evan sat across from them.

"So," Logan started, "What do you need help with?"

"Well," Katrina pulled a textbook towards her, "I've never been that good with physics, but I have a test next week. Can you help me with that?" Katrina opened the textbook to the chapter they were working on.

"Sure, that's no problem." He began explaining the subject. Evan pulled out a book and started reading, but he kept glancing over it to watch Logan and Katrina.

* * *

><p>One day on the week after, there was a knock on apartment 2J at the Palm Woods. Since the guys were too busy with their dome hockey game to answer it, Katie got up off the couch to get it. Opening the door, she found Katrina standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Katie," Katrina greeted her cousin. At the sound of her voice, Carlos, James and Logan looked up, leaving Kendall to score and win the game.

"Woo!" Kendall cheered. That's when he noticed that Katrina was in the doorway. "Oh, hey Kat!" Katrina waved to him. Carlos and James rushed over to greet her, but then backed up when Evan stepped into view.

Ignoring them, Katrina walked right up to Logan, "You're not gonna believe this, but I got an A on my physics test!"

"That's great!" Logan replied.

"So, for a celebration, Evan agreed to take us all out for pizza!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Shotgun!" Carlos yelled as he, James and Kendall ran from the apartment.

"I'm gonna pass," Katie told them, "I don't think I'd fit in this time." She walked back over to the couch to watch TV.

Katrina smiled at Logan, "Come on! We're lucky that Evan brought the van instead of his little car. Otherwise we'd all have to squeeze in." Before Evan could do anything, she grabbed Logan's hand and ran out the door, dragging him along. Evan scowled, but didn't say a word as he followed them out, shutting the door after him.

* * *

><p>At the pizza place, the group was sitting at a round table with a large pepperoni pizza in the middle. They were laughing at a joke that Carlos had just told them. Katrina reached for a second piece of pizza right as Logan did the same thing. Their hands brushed and they looked at each other. Quickly, they pulled their hands back and pretended that nothing happened. They didn't move fast enough because Evan noticed it. He looked back and forth between Logan and Katrina. There seemed to be a plan going on in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>A month later, Katrina was sitting in the living room, reading a book when she heard the doorbell ring. As the dogs ran for the door, Katrina frowned. She was the only one home and she wasn't expecting anyone. Marking her place in her book, she put it to the side and headed for the door. After getting past the dogs, she opened the door to find Logan standing on the porch.<p>

"Hey," Logan greeted her, "Evan texted me and told me that you have a quiz tomorrow that you need help with."

"Uh," Katrina seemed confused, "I don't."

"Oh," Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Well, then maybe I should ask Evan why he would say that."

"Evan's not here," Katrina informed him. "But, I guess you can come in while I text him and find out what's going on." She stepped back so Logan could come in. He did, closing the door after him. As Katrina pulled out her phone to text Evan and find out what was going on, she watched Logan kneel down to face level of the dogs. They happily licked his face as though Logan was a family member. Katrina smiled as she finished the text and sent it.

"Did you want something to drink while we wait?" Katrina asked.

"Uh," Logan replied as he stood up, "No, thanks." He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Katrina tossed her phone back and forth between her hands, not really knowing what to say.

"So, um," Katrina tried to find some conversation, "How are things at Rocque Records?"

"Good," Logan told her, "Your dad's getting us a whole lot of publicity. It helps that you're Kendall's cousin."

"Right," Katrina nodded. "He's really good at getting people famous."

Suddenly, Katrina's phone buzzed and she looked down at it to read Evan's text, "'You're welcome.' What the heck does that mean?" Logan shrugged.

Then, Logan's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the text that he got, not reading it out loud. It was from Evan. It said, 'I know you like my sister. You have my permission to ask her out.' Logan looked up from his phone to see Katrina staring at him, expectantly.

"It's just a text from my mom," Logan lied. Katrina nodded, smiling knowingly. "Anyways, since your brother isn't here, I'd like to ask you something. Would you liuh-" Logan cut off. Katrina looked at him confused. Shaking his head, Logan tried again, "Would you-" He started coughing and Katrina raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, she got what he was trying to do, "Logan, are you trying to ask me out?" Logan nodded. Katrina smiled at him encouragingly, "Try again."

Logan took a deep breath before he tried again, "Would you like to go on a date?"

"Hmm," Katrina pretended to think about it, "I don't know… Okay."

"Really?" Logan seemed surprised. Katrina laughed as she nodded.

"Come on," Katrina held out her hand for him, "I've got a great idea on where to go." Logan looked at her curiously, but took her hand. She pulled him out the front door, locking it before they left.

* * *

><p>Katrina passed Logan in the roller rink, sticking her tongue out as she did.<p>

"Now, you're the one being beat!" Katrina called out to him.

"Not for long!" Logan responded as he picked up his skating speed. Eventually, they were skating right next to each other.

"Do you even know where the finish line is?" Katrina asked.

"Nope," Logan shook his head. The two laughed as they skated passed a kid holding onto the sides, trying not to fall.

Suddenly, the song they were skating to ended and the DJ came on the loudspeaker, "Okay, we're gonna slow it down for this last song. Couples only on the floor please. Here's the song, _Just A Kiss_ by _Lady Antebellum_. I hope all of you have a great night and drive safe!"

Logan and Katrina looked at each other as the song started to play. They began to slow down their race.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment  
>I'm caught up in your smile<em>

Logan smiled at Katrina before he reached over and took her hand in his. Katrina blushed, but smiled back.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>But we don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

He moved his hand out of hers, but it was to put his arm around her waist and bring her closer to him.

_Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>With just a kiss goodnight<em>

Katrina almost tripped as they rounded a corner, but Logan caught her before she fell.

"Think we're done?" Logan asked. Katrina nodded and the couple headed for the rink's exit.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

They got off the skating floor and Katrina started towards the area to return skates, but Logan stopped her. She looked over at him in confusion. "Just listen to the song," Logan explained. She did.

_Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>With just a kiss goodnight<em>

"I've never kissed anyone before," Katrina admitted. "And definitely not a boyfriend."

"I'm surprised that someone as beautiful as you hasn't had a boyfriend before," Logan mentioned. Katrina blushed at his compliment.

_No I don't wanna say  
>Goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave  
>But you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
>Just a kiss, on your lips, in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't wanna mess this thing up<br>I don't wanna push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright<br>Oh oh oh  
>Let's do this right<br>With just a kiss goodnight_

They began to lean in towards each other.

_With a kiss goodnight_

Their faces got close as they looked into each other's eyes.

_Kiss goodnight_

Suddenly, Katrina's phone buzzed. She hung her head in aggravation, the moment completely ruined. Logan sighed in annoyance as he pulled away. The couple started towards the skate return as Katrina pulled out her phone to check the text.

"Evan's on his way to pick us up," Katrina mentioned. "He doesn't want us walking back in the dark. How did he know we were out together?" She looked at Logan suspiciously.

"He might have set us up in the first place," Logan revealed.

Katrina's eyes went wide, "That has never happened before. He's never wanted me to date. Why would he all of a sudden allow this, much less encourage it?" Logan shrugged. They got to the skate rental area, took off their skates, exchanged them for their shoes and headed outside. Evan was waiting with his car right in the front of the building. The couple hopped in and Evan took off for home.

* * *

><p>Evan stopped at the Wolff's house and turned off the car. He turned around in his seat to look at Logan and Katrina in the backseat, "The Palm Woods is just around the block. I think you can walk there from here, Logan. I'll just let you two say good-bye." He left the car, running for the house. Logan and Katrina were suddenly alone as they looked at each other.<p>

"I guess we should get out now," Katrina noted.

"I'll walk you to the porch," Logan suggested. The two teens got out of the car and headed for the front door. For some reason, the porch light went out right as they stepped on it, leaving the only light from the moonlight.

"So," Katrina started.

"So," Logan mimicked. They stood there, neither one wanting to be the first one to leave.

Finally, Katrina broke the awkward silence, "I should probably get inside." She turned around and placed her hand on the door handle. She was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning back around, Katrina noticed that Logan had gotten closer to her. He looked like he was debating something in his head.

They both seemed to make the same decision at the same time as they leaned in closer towards each other, eyes fluttering shut before their lips touched. The kiss was short, but full of emotion and promise. As they pulled away, they didn't seem to want to look away from the other.

"You should probably be getting home," Katrina mentioned.

"I'll call you," Logan insisted. Katrina nodded and they smiled at each other before Logan took off down the street, glancing back every now and then at Katrina, stunned on her porch.

Once Logan was out of sight, Katrina went inside, pressed her back against the door and slid down it, smiling to herself.

"Did you have fun on your date?" Katrina looked over to see Evan leaning against the doorway to the dining room. He was smirking.

"Why?" Katrina asked, not answering Evan's question, "Why are you letting me date all of a sudden?"

"Because," Evan explained, "When I saw the two of you together, I could see the way you were looking at each other. I have never seen you look at anyone that way before, Kat. Plus, it helped that I knew he would treat you well from what Kendall's told me about him."

"But, I've liked other guys before that were similar to Logan," Katrina pointed out.

"Like I said," Evan replied, "I've never seen you look at anyone else the way you look at Logan. You might be in love, sis. And who am I to stop true love?" Katrina smiled at him.

Suddenly, Vergil ran into the room, stopped and pointed at Katrina, "Kat's got a boyfriend! Kat's got a boyfriend!" He began to make kissing noises.

"You little twerp!" Katrina exclaimed as she got to her feet. Vergil ran off, Katrina chasing after him.

Evan shook his head, "I love this family." He went up the stairs to head to his room.

**(A/N): I hope you liked the story! Got a 'What if' from my story 'A Rush Of Dog Days' that you want me to write? Tell me in a review on either this story or 'A Rush Of Dog Days' or just send me a message! Happy reading!**


End file.
